


Growing- A Star Wars AU/Percy Jackson crossover

by Cyarika_Kat



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - No Camp Half-Blood, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Crossover, Dark Reylo, F/M, First Kiss, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hades is a Good Parent, My First Fanfic, The Force, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyarika_Kat/pseuds/Cyarika_Kat
Summary: Rey was the daughter of Demeter and was training with the gift of the Force at the resistance camp. But when newcomer Ben with more godly blood than most appears, his dark side is exploited by an ancient deity, known as Snoke. Rey has fallen in love with Ben, but his dark side, Kylo Ren, must be destroyed for her to ever have his full heart. It seems that Rey is the only one who can save him, but is she up to the task?
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> So you'll probably be able to tell but this is my first story. I originally posted it on Wattpad so go check it out there as well. Big shout out to ElleRen31 on Wattpad, I felt really inspired by her stories and she writes some really good Reylo fics. Anyway, happy reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was raining.

There were no windows near her bunk, but she could sense it, almost feel it even. The sound of raindrops hummed in her ears.

The rain used to bother her, scare her even. But now that she was at the Resistance camp, she could block that fear out with her newfound powers, in addition to those from her mother, the goddess Demeter.

Rey tried to ignore the thunder that was keeping her awake, but it was hard to ignore Zeus's fury. 'What is he mad about now?' she thought.

Her mind wandered for hours, going from what she had for breakfast, to her training block. Then her mind fell on what had happened at her special training with General Organa.

He had just appeared there, almost out of a shadow.

The newcomer, Ben she thinks was his name, was tall. Far taller than herself, and he had jet black hair that fell shaggily around his neck.

And his eyes.

Rey had only looked in them for a moment, but that was all it took. They were piercing brown, not just metaphorically, but almost metaphysically. There was a connection between them, she just knew it. He would be important to her.

Very important indeed.

Her mind once again turned to the rain. Pitter-patter, pitter-patter. Ben. pitter-patter, pitter-patter.

His name flowed over and over again, almost against her will. She tried to focus on the rain, on the bonfire, on his eyes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She must have eventually fallen asleep. When she woke up the next morning, Ben was still in her thoughts, but she pushed him away and began to prep for the day.

Since Rey was training with her newfound 'bonus powers', which General Organa had called 'the Force', she had her own small living quarters, separate from the other children of Demeter in bunker 4. This made it easier to meditate and channel the 'Force' when needed.

Her quarters were maybe the size of a large tool shed and had gray cement walls, whose cracks were filled by moss and small plants. It was like a smaller, more toned-down version of the main Demeter cabin, which she had spent some time in before being relocated to cabin '4B'. There was a wooden door, and two small windows on the opposite wall from the door, as well as a skylight, which mostly remained blacked out. This made it easier to meditate, to gain focus while doing so. The floor was also concrete, with small patches of buttercups here and there. Rey also had a small herb garden, that she used to grow spices and herbs for healing.

She had a small refresher in the back of the room, which had a small shower with concrete walls and a glass door, along with a set of wooden cabinets where she kept her toiletries, and a stack of dark green towels.

Rey found that having her own bunker had its perks, like privacy, and more areas where she could add her own personal hints of decorating. But it had its downsides, Despite the obvious loneliness (that didn't bother her as much as you would think it would). She had nobody really looking out for her. Of course, she had the other Demeter kids, but she had no cabin head to tell her what to do. She certainly knew plenty of demigods who would kill for no cabin head telling when to go to bed, or what to do. Yet she disliked the lack of leadership.

Once she got out of bed, she took a peek at her clock. 6:30. Good, she had 30 minutes till her morning meditation with Master Luke. She strolled over to her wooden dresser, feeling the soft green rug under her feet. Another personal touch she had added. She picked out some white linen training robes and slipped into them.

She wrapped her fore-arms up with some extra linen. This had no other purpose than to hide the scars she had received from a few monster attacks. Even though plenty of people had told her they made her look bad-ass, and how she shouldn't cover them up, it just reminded her of her losses, like Paige.

Paige had been a good friend of Rey's, the first one she actually made at the camp, after Hux. Paige was Rose Tico's half-sister. Paige was also a daughter of Demeter, while Rose was a daughter of Apollo. Paige had died in a minotaur attack a couple of years back. She had died while protecting Rey, whom the minotaur was after.

Rey quickly redirected her thoughts when she felt moisture form in the corner of her eyes. She couldn't be late for meditation. She quickly brushed out her chocolate-colored hair, and tied it back into 3 looped buns, a signature look for her, and slipped on her boots. She grabbed her bow staff, her weapon of choice, and slipped out the door of cabin 4B.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As she walked to the circle of trees she usually meditated in, she took a couple of extra minutes to greet the forest creatures along the way. They all liked to come up and silently greet her in the mornings. That was a given perk of being a child of Demeter. Sometimes, the forest spirits known as dryads, would come out and say hi, her favorite of them making an appearance today.

"Greetings Rey," said Laura. she was a laurel tree spirit, though that much was obvious to any child of Demeter. Rey had known Laura for years, and she was probably the most friendly dryad in the camp's forest, often attending bonfires and camp meetings or gatherings.

"Hello, Laura. How are Pina and Lane?" Lane and Pina were respectively laurel and pine spirits. They were more reclusive, but Rey considered them friends.

"They are fine, but Pina has been losing needles every day. She keeps going on about the forest being in danger." Laura said with a slight eye-roll. Laura had light brown skin and a slim figure. Her oval-shaped, olive-green eyes were kind and soft. Her hair was various shades of vibrant dark and light green laurel leaves and was about shoulder length.

"Well, send them my best. How are the critters?"

"Also fine, although some hotshot camper blasted down two squirrels with a blaster, and one camper shot a bluejay with an arrow," Laura replied.

"Provably an Apollo kid." Rey stated. "Hey, I should probably get going Laura. Are you coming to tonight's bonfire?"

"I don't know, Pina is really on edge about leaving the forest right now. I think I might stay behind to ease her conscience."

"We'll miss you then, you'll have to stop by soon though," Rey replied, and then started to head down the path to her meditation spot.

"Will do. Seeya Rey."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Rey arrived at the clearing, Master Luke had not arrived yet. After about five minutes, Rey decided to just head back to her cabin, and do some private meditation, hoping Master Luke wouldn't mind. She didn't mind it anyway, private meditation gave her a chance to reflect on more personal stuff, without Master Luke sensing her inner thoughts.

When she arrived back at cabin 4B however, she felt that something wasn't right. There was a prickling sensation on her neck as if her senses had been heightened. The sounds of campers heading to the first block seemed to vanish, and the air seemed to drop 10 degrees. She slowly entered her cabin, bow staff out and ready to pick a fight. But when she entered her cabin, she saw a figure. She couldn't see who it was until they turned around.

The eyes she saw were staring back at her, just like last night. But this time, they were there, in person, and they were even more piercing than before.

Ben

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *art used does not belong to me*
> 
> Hey guys so I'm going to keep this up because it got some hits and comments and kudos so Ill see what happens. Also, in this chapter I'm going to do some POV stuff, let me know if you like it, and happy reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rey's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben

He was here. In her cabin, for some reason. They just stood there for a while, staring at each other, a range of emotions flooding over their faces; Surprise, confusion, relief.

Now she got a good, clear look at him. He was tall, but in person, he seemed to tower over her. His long dark hair was smooth and pushed out of his face, behind his ears like a lions mane.

He was muscular, but she quickly moved on to the next observation. She didn't want to distract herself from the fact he was trespassing. He was dressed in various shades of grey and black, with tall, worn leather boots that were a dark shade of red. His long pointed nose was prominent on his contoured face, which was speckled with a few freckles and marks. He had thick black brows and thick lashes.

And his eyes. Again with the eyes, she thought to herself.

Now up close, she could see that they were dark and slightly bloodshot as if he hadn't slept in a while.

The eyes then moved, drifting to her bow staff, which she was holding in a defensive position, pointed right for his chest. A slight look of confusion spread on his face. She had forgotten she was holding it, and slowly lowered her weapon.

He was the first to speak.

"I like your cabin."

His voice was smooth and deep, and slightly gravelly. She honestly wasn't expecting him to talk at all, none the less start off with a compliment.

"Thank you, but why are you in it?" she asked, with a bit of bite to her tone.

"I got lost, I figured I could ask you for directions. Leia said if I needed help I could ask you."

Leia. That was the general, but nobody at the camp ever called a superior by their first name, unless specifically asked to out of respect. Even Rey still called her General, although she had often been told it was ok not to. Ben had just arrived here, surely General Organa hadn't asked him to call her by her first name? Nonetheless, she decided not to pry.

"How did you know this was my cabin?"

"Leia had mentioned you were a daughter of Demeter, and I figured since you had the force, you might have separate quarters. The big '4B' outside just proved my theory."

"Oh. Well, maybe you sh-" she realized that Ben just simply made a mistake and was just trying to find directions. She tooled with her statement.

"-maybe next time you could wait outside, or knock? It's just kind of weird to come back to my cabin and find someone in there."

"Yeah, in hindsight I could've just gone to Leia," his eyes briefly flashed to her dresser, at her clock. 7:28. They returned back to her. "But thank you anyway." he finished and turned to leave.

"Wait," Rey called. He stopped and turned to face her. She figured she should introduce herself. "I'm Rey."

I know

His lips never moved.

He turned back around and walked towards the main pavilion, with a slight smirk on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Dining Hall.

Leia had said to go to the dining hall at 7:30. He figured that being early couldn't hurt. But the problem was that he didn't know where it was. He had been walking around the camp aimlessly for maybe 10 minutes, still no dining hall. Now he was just trying to find someone who could give him directions, although he was hoping that he would stumble on the other force prodigy of Leia's. Rey, daughter of Demeter.

It was nice to know that he wasn't the only force user on the whole base.

Maybe finding her would be the beginning of a great partnership, although he hadn't even talked to her, he'd only caught a glimpse at her. But from what he remembered, she wasn't too bad looking. Her chocolate brown hair was up in a 2 bun, no, 3 bun style. It was certainly good for training, and she wore it well.

Ben snapped out of his daydreaming. He needed to find that damn dining hall because at this point it was 7:15, and at the rate he was walking, he would certainly be late.

He walked a bit farther until he caught an eye of a concrete pavilion, decorated with multiple chairs and tables. A row of empty serving stations lined the wall that connected it to where he had orientation with Leia the previous day, which he assumed to be the main pavilion.

But that wasn't the only thing that caught his eye.

There was a wooden cabin with a grass roof, and moss all over. There was a large wooden '4' over the door, and behind it, a small concrete shed. No, not a shed. A cabin. The concrete cabin had a small '4B' over the door.

Rey's cabin no doubt.

By the looks of both cabins, he could tell it was for the children of Demeter. He decided to ignore the dining hall for a moment and walked past cabin 4, and towards the concrete home. He knocked on the door. The silence he received told him that Rey was not there. He tried to reach out to feel her presence, assuming that since she was forceful, her presence would be prominent.

Nothing. She wasn't there. He saw this as an opportunity to get to know her surroundings.

He knocked, just out of common courtesy, but the door must have not been shut all the way, because it creaked open. He stepped in and admired the interior. It was simple, yet homey. In every crack, there was a small flower or patch of moss to fill it.

There were small touches of olive green and a woody smell to the cabin.

Suddenly, he sensed her, like a tingling in his spine. She was walking towards her cabin. He had forgotten all about the fact that this was her private quarters, and that he was trespassing. Not to mention that the clock on Rey's dresser said 7:25. He had been here for nearly 10 minutes, just standing there!

He couldn't be caught in here, or else he would surely be terminated from the base. He needed an excuse, but what?

He didn't even hear her footsteps on the dewy grass as she entered.

He felt her presence before he even turned around.

A thought that was not his own popped into his mind

Ben.

It was hers.

He hadn't had a force bond with someone in years, due to a lack of forceful beings in his life. He would probably have to get used to this.

He turned to get a clear look at her.

Her chocolate brown hair was up in 3 buns, as must be the regular for her. She had light skin and her face was dusted with freckles, and her arms with scars, although it was unclear how many since her forearms were wrapped in white linen. She wore white and brown training robes, wrapped all around her torso and falling lose over her chest and shoulders.

Her figure was feminine and slim, yet she no doubt was strong. That much was clear.

Her hazel eyes were kind and gentle, yet were shadowed by a fierce stare, glinting with a fiery passion.

His eyes drifted back to her arms, which he noticed were now brandishing a bow staff, right at his chest. She must have noticed too because she soon lowered her staff.

He decided to say something to show that he meant no harm.

"I like your cabin."

She relaxed a bit at this, yet took a small step back.

"Thank you, but why are you in it?" she asked, with a bit of bite to her tone.

"I got lost, I figured I could ask you for directions. Leia said if I needed help I could ask you."

That last part had clearly struck a nerve with her. It must have been him calling the General "Leia", instead of, well, General.

He could sense her slight jealousy at the fact that Leia had asked him to call her by her first name. Rey certainly hadn't seemed like the jealous type, although if there was one thing he knew, it was to not judge a tablet by its covering.

"How did you know this was my cabin?" she questioned.

"Leia had mentioned you were a daughter of Demeter, and I figured since you had the force, you might have separate quarters. The big '4B' outside just proved my theory." That wasn't necessarily a lie, just a figment of the truth.

"Oh. Well, maybe you sh-" She stopped mid-sentence, clearly rethinking her statement. Her regret seeped into his mind.

"-maybe next time you could wait outside, or knock? It's just kind of weird to come back to my cabin and find someone in there."

There was no doubt about the fact that Rey had a point. Ben knew he shouldn't have come here, but he was still glad he did. Rey had honestly been one of the first people he had talked to, besides Leia. She was also force sensitive, so their commonalities could be a nice start to a friendship, and maybe it was just wishful thinking or daydreaming, but maybe more than that?

"Yeah, in hindsight I could've just gone to Leia," He flashed his eyes over to the clock on Rey's dresser; 7:28. Damn, he thought to himself. His plan of showing up early certainly backfired. He continued: "But thank you anyway."

He was turning to the door when she stopped him.

"Wait," she called. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her; "I'm Rey."

Without even thinking, he instantly replied, but this time, his mouth never moved. He decided to let their bond come to light.

I know

He once again turned around and exited cabin 4B, with a smirk plastered on his lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys let me know what you think. I'll see what I can get done in terms of updates this week, but I might do updates on weekends mostly.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for over 100 hits!  
> So I know I said I would try to update every weekend but I couldn't focus last weekend. Sorry. But on a lighter note, I've posted this on Fanfiction.net, so I got the big 3! Happy reading!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ben's POV

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As he strolled away from her cabin, he could feel Rey's panic growing farther with every footfall.

He hadn't really know why he decided to use the bond to communicate, maybe just to give her a reason to talk to him again. Even if it would only be to figure out what he had done.

Rey had entranced him, he knew that now, and the bond proved that this was certainly not going to be their last encounter. A new image of her flashed in his mind with every stride away from cabin 4b and the Demeter cabin.

Her chocolate hair, looped upon her head.

The wispy baby hairs that curled near her ears.

The long, fluttery lashes that curled up from her sparkling, hazel eyes.

Suddenly, a new image appeared in his line of vision.

The general.

"You're late, Recruit. I almost thought you weren't going to show up." she chided. "Have a nice chat with your fellow trainee?"

A slight look of fear spread onto his face, but he masked it with false confusion.

"I don't think I know what you're talking about, General."

Leia rolled her eyes and turned to start walking towards the concrete pavilion. Ben followed suit, deciding to quickly change the topic.

"So when do I begin training?" he asked. More specifically, when do I start training with Rey, he thought.

"You must complete your basic training before you can train with her," she replied to Ben's private thoughts, out loud, nonchalantly. Ben stopped cold.

"How did you-"

"Why else would I be training someone to use the force if I didn't have its abilities myself, soldier? Need I remind you of who my brother is?"

"Luke Skywalker, of course, I know of the tales surrounding the man who killed Snoke. But that doesn't explain how you just read my mind. Force bonds are rare, the odds of one, nonetheless two-"

"Is rare, yes." she finished. "We do not have one, you and I, although we must focus some training on yours with the girl. Also, it's Master Skywalker to you, that is how you will address him."

Great, he thought. I have no privacy.

"You will be taught how to prevent me from looking into your mind, but not until you've been trained properly in the culture of the base. We need you to know your way around, and how to fight, without the force. Then we will build your abilities." she retorted, calmly. "And I don't look into people's minds unless I need to, or if I just want to mess with them. Your mind is safe. For now." she winked.

"Now, let's get started with your orientation."

"I thought that's what I did yesterday?" Ben replied.

"Yes, but as I have seen, you barely can find your way out of your cabin without getting lost."

Suddenly he saw someone strolling towards the pavilion.

"That's why I've assigned you to her," she said, pointing at the ever-approaching figure. "This is Rose Tico, she is a pilot and flight engineer on the base, a child of Apollo."

Rose was short with a triangular figure. She had tan skin and light brown eyes, with glittering flecks of gold, though she lacked the trademark blonde locks of Apollo. She had jet black hair with angular bangs, the rest pulled into a neat trail on the back of her head. She wore a green flight suit adorned with the Resistance Starbird, and tucked into her suit was a little necklace, a golden crescent with intricate carvings.

"She's going to take you on a more extensive tour of the camp. I want you to report back to me in the main communications center today at 16:00, try and get there on your own, and on time." Leia smiled, and then turned and entered the building adjacent to the pavilion.

He looked over to Rose, who returned his look with a friendly smile.

"Let's get started then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Throughout their walk, Ben learned many things.

He learned mostly about the camp layout, where to go and where not to go, restricted areas, the Med Bay location, and a myriad of others. However, he did not limit himself to questions about the camp only.

"You seem to know everyone," Ben commented after Rose greeted almost everyone they say by name. "Do you know Rey?"

"I do, were good friends, although she was always closer to my sister."

"You have a sister?" Ben asked. He knew he must've said something wrong by her change in expression, from fondness to sadness.

"Had. She died a few years back. Her name was Paige, she was a daughter of Demeter, like Rey. We grew up together, even before we came here, since we had the same civilian mom. She was one of Rey's first friends actually."

"I'm sorry that she passed."

"Thank you, but I like to remember her, and not the fact that she's gone. Why did you ask about Rey?"

"The general said we're going to be training together soon, I haven't met her yet though, and I want to get familiar." he lied.

"Training? Do you have the force too?" she asked, a look of wonder in her eyes.

"I do, that's mostly why I came here."

"Wow. I always wished I had the force, it sounds so cool."

"It's mostly a lot of meditation." Ben joked. This made Rose laugh.

"Sounds peaceful. So you're going to train with Rey huh? Are you sure that's all you're looking for?" she winked.

A look of embarrassment and horror spread onto his face, his cheeks succumbing with red heat.

"I'm joking, of course!" She assured him. Ben didn't need the whole camp knowing that he liked her. He needed to start training so he could build up a barrier on his mind as soon as possible.

"Rey is nice to everyone she meets. She is very understanding, but she is also very loyal to the cause." Rose explained. "She thinks of the base as her true family since she never really had one-" Rose trailed off, and clamped a hand over her mouth. "Please don't tell her I said that! She doesn't like people knowing about that!" Rose was pleading.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't want you to get in trouble. After all, your one of the nicest people on this base that I've met," he assured her. Plus, I hear you're a pretty kickass pilot."

"Ah so the general informed you well," she grinned. "I've been piloting almost my whole life. When I'm in a fighter, I just get absorbed with the controls. it's soothing."

"Sounds like you've got a big job. I don't think I could ever be focused on anything. Not unless I try real hard."

"Well my friend, Poe, he's an amazing pilot. He was born in the Resistance, raised in it, lived his whole life with the Resistance, he even saw Luke Skywalker receive his medal on Yavin! He taught me everything I know."

"I can't wait to meet him."

"Oh, you so should! I'd introduce you, but he's off base right now, I think he's on a mission on the Endorian base. But he's really a great guy, good friends with Rey as well."

Ben soon realized that they had returned to the dining hall, although now it was bustling with life as the base began to eat its first meal. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been. The smell of fresh flat cakes and jogan fruit juice wafted through his nose.

"And this is my favorite place on the whole base, besides the hangar." chirped Rose. "You should come take a seat with me, I can introduce you to Rey!"

His mind flashed with the image of her chocolate hair and freckled cheeks. His heart picked up pace.

"I'd love that." he replied.

And with that Rose started strolling towards a table in the far corner. One of the 4 seats was preoccupied with Rey's white linen bag. He started thinking of what he would say to her that wouldn't be awkward. When they approached the table, Rose took the seat next to Rey's bag, and Ben sat across from Rey's unoccupied seat.

Soon, Ben witnessed a slim, dark-haired figure approach, clad in eggshell linen, carrying a fresh tray of food. A look of confusion spread across her face as she looked from Rose to ben, Rose again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy was that awkward. Anyway, I got this done in about an hour so I'd call this a success. Also its MLK weekend so happy MLK day. Guys I just found out that my school is going to a theatre competition next month (when I say i just found out I mean I've known about it for months but I'm not getting to go) and I'm doing backstage quick changes so I'm coming along!

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't know how often I'll update this, but if you really like it, please let me know!


End file.
